Assassin Bloom
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Quirrel, tras adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido, desarrollará claustrofobia tras su encuentro con una flor aparentemente inofensiva.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**Assassin Bloom.**

**~Flor Asesina~**

**.**

**.**

Caminé por las praderas que estaban alrededor de Hogwarts, escuché un sonido melodioso; lo seguí y me llevó al Bosque Prohibido, ese lugar nunca me infundió temor, ahí a la lejanía vi un rosal muy hermosísimo. Llevado por la curiosidad me adentré más y más, al llegar allá vi la rosa más bella que me pude encontrar; me agaché y la corté muy cuidadoso, estando a punto de irme la música melodiosa se hizo rápida además de espeluznante, sentí temor ya que era... no sé como describir lo que me provocó.

El sonido incrementó potencialmente, me desgarraba los oídos; deje caer la flor para taparme los oídos, me quería ir lo más pronto posible. Con eso en mente me dispuse a salir, por sorpresa había una especie de pared... no más bien un tubo que cercaba mis posibles vías de escape, estaba hecho de las rosas que estaban en toda la pradera; tragué en seco, me dio un mal presentimiento.

—_Llegó la hora para que te nos unas, Quirinus._

Un escalofrío bajó por mi espina dorsal, ¿cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿de dónde salió esa voz, horripilante?

—_¿No te has dado cuenta? Me sorprende Quirinus; te lo diré para que sepas quién te mató: soy la Kirsche._

¿Kirsche? Nunca había escuchado sobre esa flor, pero sea qué sea definitivamente no está entre mis preferidas. El tubo comenzó a cerrarse... demasiado para mi gusto, sentí que me asfixiaba: el aire se agotaba significativamente; tosí tratando de mantener consciente. La Kirsche emitió una melodía ¡que me desgarraba el alma! No volveré jamás a esa pradera del Bosque Prohibido, aunque me cueste la vida. Abrí la boca, no me quedaba más oxígeno.

—_Será hora para que te nos unas, Quirinus. ¿Sabes? Me agradará tenerte con nosotros; ¡serás perfecto!_

No entiendo nada, ¿qué quiere de mi? No lo sé y no planeo averiguarlo. Mis ojos se van nublando ¡y mi cárcel se achica! Jamás se me volverá a ocurrir estar en espacios cerrados, ¡los detesto, los odio!

—¡Vete de aquí, condenada Kirsche!

Aquella voz la consideré como mi salvadora, se me hizo algo familiar. Por una razón en especial los pétalos desaparecieron y yo, simplemente, quedé inconsciente; lo último que vi fueron unos fornidos brazos levantándome.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Fanny's.<strong>

Ara, ara~ procederé a explicar la misteriosa _**Kirsche. **_¡Al puro estilo de un libro de texto!

**_DECÁLOGO SOBRE LA PLANTA ASESINA NI TAN CONOCIDA: LA "KIRSCHE"._**

Está flor se encuentra al Norte del Bosque Prohibido, justamente cerca del poblado de centauros. Para esta especia floral se ha de tener muchísimo cuidado ya que te mata con una sola tonada musical; el procedimiento que usa está planta tan singular y rara es el siguiente:

Primero atrae a la víctima, sin distinción de ningún tipo, a su lugar de origen utilizando una nota que la susodicha persona no puede resistir; Kirsche por medio del perfume natural de la persona es capaz de deducir la música que más escucha, o en su defecto, la que más le atrae. Por ejemplo, si el individuo huele dulce significa que le encanta la música romántica.

Después que la víctima ya está en su escondrijo, cautivada por la belleza la coge y es ahí cuando la planta en cuestión comienza con su ritual de asesinato. Kirsche poco a poco cambia la música a una que en verdad le da miedo a la persona (de romántica a la de una propia escena de tortura de su pareja favorita), no es necesario que le infunda un gran temor, con solo que le disguste es más que suficiente para que lo mate. Ésta decide si hablarle o no, eso está en decisión de la planta asesina.

_Debilidad de la__ Kirsche._

La única forma efectiva de hacer que ésta planta deje a la persona que apresó es mostrando cualquier cosa relacionada con los unicornios; son los depredadores de está planta.

_Ventajas de la Kirsche._

Se podría decir que previene que criaturas ajenas a los unicornios se acerquen a su territorios (son plantas mega territoriales) si algún ser que no pertenece ahí quiere estar por diversos motivos lo único que obtendrá será un muerte dolorosa y lenta; es recomendable si tiene algún colegio cerca, es una buena planta protectora (aunque sea un arma de doble filo)

_Otras utilidades._

1. Decorado de cualquier salón, no olvidar lanzar un Incendio para que quede neutralizado su poder por el tiempo estimado que usted la quiera tener. Recordar que debe de ser muy potente si el festejo dura más de dos horas; también cuenta el Flagrate y el hechizo superior al Incendio.

2. Planta medicinal, se recomienda que se decida con precaución si se ha de usar. Un sólo fallo y la persona muere irremediablemente.

_Advertencia._

Recuerde mantener está espécimen lejos de cualquier persona, lo más que se pueda. Preferiblemente en aquellos lares que se sabe que nadie irá.

**_FIN DEL DECÁLOGO SOBRE LA PLANTA NI TAN CONOCIDA: LA "KIRSCHE"._**

Sobre Quirinus: diré que entre sus gustos estaba la recolección de plantas silvestres, las que luego secaba.

_**¡A por la Copa, Ravenclaw!**_


End file.
